(Love) Letters
by LunaNotLoony
Summary: Lily goes off on an order mission, just leaving behind a note. They can only contact each other through notes, passed between Dumbldore. Through the letters, they argue and snap at each other and try to remember that they love each other really. Bit fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

James,

I'm off on an order mission. Sorry, it was kind of urgent, and you were with Sirius so I went alone. I'll be back in a few days. If you want to contact me, give a letter to Albus and he'll pass it on. Don't worry about me, I mean it.

Lily


	2. Chapter 2

Lily,

Where the fuck did you go? Please come back- it's Christmas!

Marauder love,

James


	3. Chapter 3

James,

I can't. The order is important. I don't love you any less, honestly. Anyway, I'm not actually going to miss Christmas itself. I'll only be away for a few days.

Lily


	4. Chapter 4

Lily,

I'm worried sick about you. The order's dangerous. If you won't come back, and I know from experience you can be as stubborn as a mule, tell me where you are.

Love you forever and ever,

James


	5. Chapter 5

James,

I'm not stupid. If I tell you, you'll come running to 'rescue' me. I'm glad that you care, but it isn't dangerous- it's just spying. That's why you can't come. We've managed to get into a very tricky hiding stop, and you appearing would ruin everything. Don't sorry, I'm safe, though, and I love you. By tomorrow, I'll be back, I promise.

Lily


	6. Chapter 6

Lily,

I don't like it, but if you are back tomorrow, then, fine. I love you with all my heart.

From your dearest black-haired Quidditch player

James

P.S. I love you

P.S.S. Remember that


	7. Chapter 7

James,

Oh, for God's sake, James! Even in letters, you're a show-off. I don't know why I love you. Now, I know, you're going to be worried, but I can't come home today. I'll be back soon, I promise.

Lily


	8. Chapter 8

Lily,

Promise?

Crazy about you,

James.


	9. Chapter 9

James,

Yes, I promise, and this time, I mean it.

Lily


	10. Chapter 10

Lily,

How long is soon?

Your arrogant toerag and show-off, who you really love to bits,

James


	11. Chapter 11

James,

Soon.

Don't worry- no, seriously, don't.

Lily


	12. Chapter 12

Lily,

In time for Christmas?

The boy who loves you more than life itself,

James


	13. Chapter 13

James,

Can you stop asking me when I'll be back? Fine- I don't know! Get over it and stop being such a blubbering wreck! I'm the one who's facing the danger and I'm staying strong.


	14. Chapter 14

Lily,

Are you pissed off with me?

Your smirking stag boy (cos I know you love me)

James


	15. Chapter 15

James,

Yes, I am.

Lily

P.S. Oh, you are adorable, James! I just can't stay pissed off with you for long. You're an idiot, you do know that, right?


	16. Chapter 16

Lily,

Sorry! So you're not pissed off any more? I'll take that as a 'no', OK? I can't stand it when you are. Now we're married, married, Lily-Dily, you shouldn't keep getting mad at me. But I love it when you get mad, when your lovely green eyes flash, and your red hair is all messy. I love your red hair- it reminds me of your passion.

Tell me you love me, Lily. Tell me in every letter, yeah? I can't stay strong without knowing you're still crazy about me. If you're at home, when we make love, I know you love me, I can feel it. But here, when we're separated, well, letters are nice but you can't shag across paper, can you?

I love you.

James.


	17. Chapter 17

James,

James Charlus Potter! Did no one tell you that Albus reads these letters to me, even if he posts mine directly to you! I nearly died of embarrassment. You are the most idiotic, annoying git I've ever had the misfortune to meet. Honestly, I never thought I'd hear the day when Albus said 'shag'. I really hope he does deliver these letters straight into your hand.

Lily.


	18. Chapter 18

Lily,

So I can't even talk privately to you anymore? I'm starting to think that you don't even care. You didn't do what I asked you to, in my last letter.

James


	19. Chapter 19

James,

Do what?

Lily


	20. Chapter 20

Lily,

Wrack your memory, go on.

James


	21. Chapter 21

James

Sorry, I forgot. I haven't got the actual letter like you. You're luckier, you can treasure my letters. I can't.

I love you.

Lily


	22. Chapter 22

James,

I love you, I really do, I swear. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you.

I didn't use a duplicating charm, either.

Lily


	23. Chapter 23

Lily,

Sorry I didn't reply.

James


	24. Chapter 24

James,

It's OK.

Lily


	25. Chapter 25

Lily,

Never mind, yeah.

James


	26. Chapter 26

James,

Let's just forget it.

Lily


	27. Chapter 27

Lily,

Sure,

James


	28. Chapter 28

James,

For God's sake, can we stop doing this? Stop being so bloody polite and unfeeling as well! We. Are. Married. Got it? Yay! And if you dare reply, 'OK, good' or anything like that I will never write another letter to you again! Sometimes, I really hate you! You're making out I'm the culprit just because I didn't say, I love you. Grow up, James. This- what I'm doing- isn't child-play. Maybe I haven't time to spend hour pouring over letters, you know. Perhaps you'd rather I stayed alive than I wrote some soppy letters.

But I love you.

love you, oh this is so stupidly soppy!

Lily

P.S. I detest soppy, particularly valentine day soppy, normally, but everything I said was true.


	29. Chapter 29

Lily,

OK, good,

The boy who has a lily-flower,

James


	30. Chapter 30

James,

I am rolling my eyes.

I love you,

Lily


	31. Chapter 31

Lily,

One day your eyes will get stuck like that! But- now, seriously- is there a chance you might die? Be honest. I love you and I want to be prepared if anything happens. Only it won't, I'll keep you strong.

Don't roll your eyes again!

Your boyfriend- _husband_- with messy hair,

James


	32. Chapter 32

James,

You asked for honesty. I might. But I won't, fate wouldn't do that to you. I want to make one thing absolutely clear. Don't try and come to speak to me, or help me, or whatever else. I'm willing to risk my life for the order, for a constructive purpose, but if you come, you're risking your life, and endangering mine, and the Fabien, Gideon, Alice and Frank- they're on this mission too. Don't do it. I love you, James, that's the only reason why I saying this, you know.

Lily.


	33. Chapter 33

Lily,

Albus wouldn't say where you were. Nor would anyone else. I wish I was with you. I feel kind of useless, I mean, isn't it the girl who has to stay at home, while the boy risks the danger? I wish I hadn't gone to Sirius' then. That first note... I nearly had a heart attack. Lily, don't die. I love you. And today was Christmas. I don't know if you'll ever come back.

Mad with love,

James


	34. Chapter 34

James,

Of coarse I'll come back. I would, but well, it's hard to retreat, now we're here, without anyone seeing us. I love you. But we'll get away, I swear we will. We've got plenty of information, we're trying to come back.

Anyway, your letter? Urgh, it was worse than the blood purity crap. Sexist, James, sexist. Besides, you're playing Quidditch, you bring in money. Not that it matters, if you didn't, since you're so rich you don't know the value of money anymore. Now, James, I know that this will hurt, but don't reply. We can't afford to have Dumbledore coming in so regularly. This is my last letter, so I'm making it long. Oh dear, that sounds very morbid. I meant, my last letter for now.

Lily


	35. Chapter 35

James,

Have you heard about the prophecy? I can't write it here, but ask Albus if you don't know. Please burn my letters. We don't want death eaters to realise I'm away, you see. We'll escape soon, I promise. I wish we were together,

Lily


	36. Chapter 36

Lily,

Escape? Fuck you, Lily, be honest.

Burn your letters? No.

Prophecy? I haven't heard a damn thing.

Lily,_ escape_ then. You can talk to me you know. You love me really. So talk to me. Or write. Shame we can't shag. Seriously, it's been months!

James


	37. Chapter 37

Lily,

I'm not angry with you, Lily! Not really! I'm angry with everyone who's stopping us from bring together, cos I've loved you for a long time, Lil, and I just don't want it to end. You're my mad girl with mad red hair and temper which goes with it. And I'm terrified, completely terrified, that you will, you know. It's been three months, since you sent the letter telling me not to write again, and when you did... I was completely- bloody hell, Lil, I was confused. This war, it's horrible, it breaking apart our lives, and I want you back, Lily, I want you back. The marauders are the only people keeping me going... Sirius makes me laugh, but you know what, you make me laugh just as much. I want you back, Lily, but if I can't have that, then I'm keeping your letters

Love,  
James.


	38. Chapter 38

Lily,

I'm not angry with you, Lily! Not really! I'm angry with everyone who's stopping us from bring together, cos I've loved you for a long time, Lil, and I just don't want it to end. You're my mad girl with mad red hair and temper which goes with it. And I'm terrified, completely terrified, that you will, you know. It's been three months, since you sent the letter telling me not to write again, and when you did... I was completely- bloody hell, Lil, I was confused. This war, it's horrible, it breaking apart our lives, and I want you back, Lily, I want you back. The marauders are the only people keeping me going... Sirius makes me laugh, but you know what, you make me laugh just as much. I want you back, Lily, but if I can't have that, then I'm keeping your letters

Love,  
James.


	39. Chapter 39

James,

That was so cute, you know. That you didn't want to say 'die'. Or write it, or whatever. So, here's the deal, James. The prophecy, it's dangerous. Albus is certain they'll look for me now, and if they find you, and manage to find out what I'm doing- James, you can't withstand truth potions- then I'm doomed. Gideon and Fabien have already been killed. They were killed four months ago, but I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you, and I didn't even want to write it. Sorry, I should have.

Anyway, me, Alice and Frank, we're going to make a run for it, today, yes, today. So, James, if I haven't arrived on your doorstep by the day you get this, then I'm dead. I'm frightened about it, of coarse, but it's our only chance. I think I have- I think we all have known for a while, it was going to come to that. We can't use portkeys, or floo, we're just going to have to run, and trust in the element of surprise.

Well, that's it, really. Apart from, well, I don't think you'll be surprised by this. You probably won't think the news worth the paper it's written on but, straight out, Severus Snape is a death eater. That's all. I'm hurt, because he was my friend, he comforted me a lot- often after you'd been your most infuriating, actually- he was nice. You were wrong, at the start, about Snape, but he changed, and now you've been proven right. Snape and me, we chose different paths, I don't hate him anymore, I'm just disgusted by him.

And I love you. They say life flashes before every man when they die, but I'm not dead. Do you remember the first day we met, and you pushed me and Snape into the lake- oh, how I hated you! I did have me reasons, of coarse, you were always pranking me and the boy I called best friend back then, and sometimes, like that time you body bound me, it was kind of painful. But.. do you remember on our first day in seventh year, when I realise you were head boy? You! At the time, I thought Albus was mad, but now, well, you aren't the perfect goody-goody cliché head, like Remus, but I think you're brave, strong, and when it matters, kind, comforting, sweet. Anyway, I thought you'd stolen Remus' badge! Really! I'm so glad you were Head though, us being forced to work together was really what made me realise that you're kind of nice. And do you remember our first kiss, well, our first kiss as opposed to you smashing your lips into mine, for a dare or something? I remember you pulled my off the dance floor, and I was all irritated and chucked my glass at you, then you kissed me. Ah, the best moment of my life. Scariest moment of my life. I didn't know what to do. I'd realised I loved you, by then, I think.

You were an arrogant toerag, yep, you were once, but, like Snape, you changed, and I love you now a lot.

Lily.


	40. Chapter 40

Lily,

I got your letter.

James.

**A/N: Please review, particularly about the note format, and whether you think the one sentence per chapter chapters work. To be honest, this was a one-shot for me while I gathered my thought about my other fic 'watching', and I only split it into chapters so more people would see it.**


End file.
